Hum Saath Saath Hain-We Stand United
by Dancing Angel 34
Summary: 'Alone I can 'Say' but together we can 'Talk'. 'Alone I can 'Enjoy' but together we can 'Celebrate'. 'Alone I can 'Smile' but together we can 'Laugh'. That's the BEAUTY of Human Relations ! We are nothing without each other! Warning:- OC story. No bashing!
1. Character Sketch

Together~Always Forever!

Hey guyz…I am here with the character sketch of my new OC story. Here, all the cops will be paired with OC's. it's the story for my FF frnds. As I completed my first year on ff…it's the gift to them from me to support me, love me.

* * *

Team-:

ACP

Abhijeet

Daya

Sachin

Rajat

Kavin

Dushyant

Vivek

Mayur

Nikhil

* * *

OC's-:

Palak(Palak96)- A fun-loving girl. Mastikhor hai aur daant khane ke baad hi koi kaam krti hain, loves abhijeet.

Mahi(Daya's Mahi)- Another naughty girl, plays pranks with the people whom she loves a lot. Loves Daya

Ruhana(DayaVineet's Girl)- a sweet and a perfect example of a elder sister.. she can control the most badmash girls (her sisters) of this world with a great ease and likes Vineet and Ice cream equally... no compromise on her chocolate ice cream…

Navya(PurpleAngel1)- Youngest of the three sisters. Innocent and obedient. But always fights with Kuki. Likes Varun.

Kaira(katiiy)- An ambitious girl, very much frank, jo dil mein aata hai bol deti hai, close for those she likes and is a chatterbox when someone is so close to her. Likes Rajat.

Shruti(Kavin Vivek's Shruti)- Obedient and shy, naughty only with people she likes, i.e family and friends. Likes Vivek. Very mastikhor just like her bestie.

Kuki(Kuki17)- A funloving girl, naughty. Ruhana's younger sister and fights with their little sister navya over to whom Ruhana loves more. Likes Mayur.

Aisha(loveukavin)- Kavin pe lattu, naughtiest and most mastikhor of all.

Priti(Dushu's Shreya)- A silent, obedient girl, like dushyant, dedicated and hardworking. Twin sister of Shruti. Bt very opposite to her. Believes in true love. Friendship mein bohot dhoke khaaye hain.

Areej(AreejSachinLover)- Ye bhi funloving aur thodi zyada shaitaan. Pampered to the core by her best friend vineet.

Kriti(Lishkriti)- A sweet and shy girl, likes Nikhil.

Sreya(Drizzle1640)- she is a sweet girl and admires palak so much. Abhijeet's younger sister.

Vini (VaiBa)- she is a chatterbox. Taking training of forensics.

Varun- he is a new cop transferred from delhi. Navya knows him very well. Both were from same collage. Loves navya from collage days.

* * *

Couples-:

Daya-Mahi

Palak-Abhijeet

Rajat-Kaira

Sachin-Areej

Kavin-Aisha

Dushyant-Priti

Vivek-Shruti

Varun-Navya

Mayur-Kuki

Nikhil-Kriti

Vineet-Ruhana

* * *

Areej and vineet are besties from childhood.

Ruhana-Kv-Dushyant are frnds.

Shruti-Nikhil-Aisha are frnds.

Kriti-Mayur are besties from collage.

Priti-Palak-Mahi are frnds since school.

Rajat-Vini are frnds.

* * *

Ruhana, kuki and navya are sisters. Ruhana is the eldest and both kuki and navya are younger than her.

Priti and shruti are twin sisters. Shruti is elder by 2 minutes bt though behaves like a small child.

Areej is Dushyant's younger sister. Bt both are opposite. He is very silent bt areej is most badmash.

Palak is Kavin's sister. Both are of same age.

Sreya is abhijeet's younger sister.

* * *

So guyz…I hope aap sabko aapka character pasand aaya hoga. Do tell it to me by your reviews. And also tell if there are some changes or not. And ya sabse main baat…TITLE batana accha hain ya kuch aur rakhu?


	2. Chapter 1

Hum Saath Saath Hain-We Stand United

Chapter 1: New Entry!

In the bureau-:

Everyone is present in CID bureau. All were doing their work. Some were doing work looking in the computers and some were busy completing. A girl was watching this from outside and was a little bit frightened. She looked here and there in the bureau and comfirmed that no one is looking up at her. She slowly entered the bureau without making voice even of her shoes. Bt she didn't saw that someone was behind her who had already watched. The person kept hand on her shoulder and she shouted.

Girl: Aaaahhhh! (she looked back at the person and others looked at her.)

ACP: kya ho raha hain? (angrily)

Girl: Kuch nai sir!

ACP: Tum aaj fir late aayi ho na?

Girl: (looking down) sorry sir!

ACP: yeh sorry worry kehne se kuch nai hone waala…apni aadat badlo…ek saal hogaya tumhe CID mein kaam karte hue bt ek bhi kaam thik se nai karti ho tum!

Girl: aage se aisa nai hoga sir…trust me…

ACP: koi alag dialogue dhoondh ke nikaalo…puraana hogaya hain yeh waala…aur jaao kaam pe lago!

He went in his cabin and she stood there sighing. She heard someone giggling. She looked back and saw the person who firstly frightened her and now was giggling at her.

Girl: tum! Tumhaare wajah se ACP sir ne daanta mujhe!

Person: meri wajah se? chup chupke tum aa rahi thi KUKI… (still laughing)

Kuki: bas karo ab MAYUR! (irritatingly)

Abhijeet: Mayur use tang mat karo…pehle hi bechaari ne daant khaayi hain…

Ruhana: Kuch bechaari-vechaari nai hain wo sir…use kitni baar samjhaya hain ki time pe bureau pohocha karo…par nai…kisiki baat sunegi toh wo kuki kaun? (angrily)

(A/N: bechaali kuks di…chachi ne toh daant diya bechaali ko :P)

Kuki: Sorry na didu! Aage se nai karungi…ab maaf bhi kardo na… (apologizing with a puppy face)

Daya: Are ruhana kyun bechaari pe ghussa kar rahi ho?

Ruhana: aap na uski side mat lijiye sir…

Vineet: Come on Roo…let it be yaar…wo aage se nai late karegi bol rahi hain na…fir jaane do…kyun topic ko badha rahi ho?

Ruhana: accha baba thik hain…nai daantungi main kuki ko…

Abhijeet: humne samjhaya toh nai maani…

Daya: aur vineet ne kaha toh jhatse maan liya…

RuVi blushed at this. ACP glared at them all and they went to work.

After sometime ACP called Abhijeet and told him to go at a singing program as the singer's life is in danger.

Abhijeet: Mayur, Kuki, Palak, Vivek…hum sab ko ek singing program k liye jaana hain…

Palak: wow sir…singing program! (with excitement)

(A/N: tujhe music bohot pasand hain na pallu…isliye tujhe bhej rahi hu :P)

Abhijeet: zyada excite mat ho Palak…wahan ek singer ki jaan khatre mein hain…hume wahan use bachaane jaana hain…

Palak sadly nodded.

Kuki: Ale sad mat ho pallu…wahan gaane toh sunne ko milenge hi na!

Palak: Yep kuks! (she smiled and seeing palak happy kuki too smiled)

Abhijeet: Ab chale kya?

All nodded and left.

In a big music show-:

(A/N: I have no idea abt where it could be :P)

There was so much crowd and also police was there.

In the green room-:

Girl: dekhiye…aap bilkul mat dariye…warna wo log aapko aur daraane ki koshish karenge…

Girl 2: Yes DHRUV ji! Main wahan stage pe hi rahungi…background dancer banke…aur yeh bhi aapke saath hi rahegi…aapki duet singer!

Dhruv: accha thik hain…chalo..hume stage pe jaana hoga!

The trio left.

On the stage the anchor welcome them on the stage. Dhruv and the girl were on the stage with the mikes. The other girl and other dancers were on one side of the stage.

The singers started singing. The background dancers came on the stage.

Dhruv: _**Wada Raha Wada Raha Wada Raha**_

 _ **( Wada Raha Pyar Se Pyar Ka**_

 _ **Ab Hum Na Honge Juda )…(2)**_

 _ **Yeh Meri Dhadkane Sun Raha Hai Khuda**_

Girl: _ **Chahe Tumhe Kis Kadar Mera Dil**_

 _ **Tumko Nahi Hai Pata**_

 _ **Yeh Meri Dhadkane Sunraha Hai Khuda**_

 _ **Wada Raha**_

(the CID team reached there. Palak gave a big smile as she heard the song and Abhijeet smiled looking at her.)

Dhruv: **Dono Jahan Ko Bhula Hun Main**

 **Aisi Lagi Hai Tujhse Lagan**

 **Chahe Kaho Ise Awargi**

 **Chahe Kaho Ise Deewanapan**

Girl _ **: Dil Ne Kaha Dil Ne Suna**_

 _ **Maine Tumhe Dilbar Chuna**_

Dhruv: _**Ab Doriyan Na Rahi Darmiyan**_

 _ **Kya Rang Layi Wafa**_

 _ **Yeh Meri Dhadkane Sun Raha Hai Khuda**_

 _ **Wada Raha … Hai Khuda**_

Girl: _**Dekha Tumhe To Aisa Laga**_

 _ **Mujhko Mila Manzil Ka Pata**_

 _ **Chalna Hai Humko Ab Sath Mein**_

 _ **Tumse Juda Mera Rasta**_

Dhruv: _**Maine To Li Hain Yeh Kasam**_

 _ **Paaon Tumhe Janmo Janam**_

Girl: _**Sajde Kiye Maine Shamo Saher**_

 _ **Manga Hai Tumko Sada**_

 _ **Yeh Meri Dhadkane Sun Raha Hai Khuda**_

Girl: _**( Wada Raha Ye Wada Raha**_

Dhruv _ **: Pyar Se Pyar Ka Pyaar Se Pyar Ka )…(2)**_

Girl: _**( Wada Raha Ye Wada Raha**_

Dhruv: _**Pyar Se Pyar Ka )…(2)**_

Both: _**Wada Raha Yeh Wada Raha**_

The song ended and all clapped.

Dhruv: aap sab k liye main ek khaas gaana pesh karna chaahunga…

Everyone there clapped, shouted, whistled.

Vivek: Maine uss ladki ko nai dekha hain kabhi…par accha gaana gaati hain…

Abhijeet: vivek…uss ladki pe nai dhruv pe dhyaan do…uski jaan ko khatra hain…

Vivek: sorry sir!

Girl: _**Re baandhe - 3 aise mohe baandhe**_

 _ **Haan mohe baandhe wo nainon ki dor se**_

 _ **Hai yeh pyaar kaisa**_

 _ **Iska raaz hai kya bol de keh bhi de**_

Dhruv: _**Kabhi sakun kabhi laage bala hai**_

 _ **Kabhi duaa kabhi laage hala hai**_

 _ **Nainon se ye kya ho chala hai**_

Both: _**Bariyan ho bairiya mujhe sataa na bairiya - 2**_

Dhruv: _ **Kaisi yeh pir jo raatein jaage taaron ko chaante re**_

 _ **Kaisi yeh pir jo raatein jaage**_

 _ **Raatein jaage aur taaron ko chhaante re**_

Girl: _ **Palkon ki dibiyon mein rehte, khwaab hai udne ko kehte**_

 _ **Haathon se chhuta chhuta chala hai jiya... bairiya**_

Both: _ **Bairiyan o bairiya mujhe sataa na bairiya**_

(the main background dancer saw a man with a gun in the front row. So while dancing she came in front of Dhruv, so that the culprit can't kill him.)

Dhruv: _ **Udne lagi hai khamoshi se baaton ki parchiyaan**_

 _ **Udne lagi hai khamoshi se khamoshi se**_

 _ **Baaton ki parchhiyaan**_

Girl: _ **Hone lagi aadhi aadhi aankhon se hi kai baatein**_

 _ **Sansein jalaaye ishq ki sardiyaan bairiya...**_

Dhruv: _ **Bairiyan o bairiya mujhe sata na bairiya**_

 _ **Bairiya o bairiya mujhe sata na bairiya**_

 _ **Kabhi duaa kabhi kabhi hala**_

 _ **Bairiya o bairiya bairiya...**_

Vivek saw the man and went near him. He quickly bt intelligently took his gun and brought him near abhijeet. Bt his right hand shooted a bullet and people ran here and there saving their lives. Vivek caught the man tightly so that he cannot run away. The two girls who were with dhruv on the stage came along with dhruv. Palak saw the dancer and she happily hugged her.

Palak: (hugging the dancer) PRI!

(A/N: oye hoye pallu aakhir hum mil hi gaye )

Priti: (still huugging palak) PALLU!

Both seprated and gave a big smile

Abhijeet: tum ek doosre ko jaante ho?

Palak: Haan sir…hum ek hi school mein padhte the!

Vivek: are waah! Waise (to the killer) tum kyun maarna chaahte the dhruv ko?

Man: meri behen uski bohot badi fan thi…wo dhruv se shaadi karna chaahti thi…par isne mana kardiya…aur usne sadme mein suicide kar liya!

Dhruv: kahi tum Shaina ki baat toh nai kar rahe?

Man: Haan…wahi…main uska bada bhai hoon…

Abhijeet: Mayur…le jaao use…Kuki tum bhi jaao uske saath…

Kuki: Main nai jaaungi is gadhe k saath! (A/N:awwwiiieee mayur gadha kabse ban gaya:P)

Mayur: Mujhe bhi koi shauk nai is Kuki ki bacchi k saath jaane ka! Huh!

Abhijeet: its my order! (angrily)

They both sighed and went away. Dhruv also thanked them and left.

Abhijeet: chalo humaare saath bureau…waise (to the singer) tumhaara naam kya hain? Tum dono ek dum ek jaisi lagti ho

Girl: sir… I am Shruti aur main priti ki twin sister hoon…

Palak: nice to meet u again frootie! (shruti smiled and hugged her)

Vivek: nice to meet u shruti ji! Aap bohot hi khoobsurat hain…aur aapka gaana bhi aaphi k jaisa hain!

This made her blush a little.

Abhijeet: ab bureau chale?

They nodded and left to bureau.

In the bureau-:

Kuki and mayur had already reached bureau and were fighting.

Mayur: tumhaari wajah se vivek ki gaadi ko scratch aa gayi…ab wo mujhe chodega nai!

Kuki: (angrily) meri galti nai thi…tumne gaadi mere haath mein kyun di?

Mayur: kyun ki tumne zidd ki thi…

Just then Abhijeet and the others arrived.

(A/N: bechaali kuks di! Sholly di aapko bohot daant khilwa di :-P)

Abhijeet: kya ho raha hain?

Mayur: sir yeh kuki ki bacchi ne vivek ki gaadi thok di

Vivek: kya? (shocked)

Kuki: (bitting her tongue) sorry vivek…aage se aisa nai hoga…I am sorry! (apologizing)

Ruhana: bilkul maaf mat karna ise vivek…

Daya: are bas karo tum log…yahan ACP sir sunenge toh waat lag jaayegi!

ACP: maine sab sunn liya! (all looked down bt acp turned to the new girls)

Toh aagaye tum log?

Priti and Shruti: yess sir!

Daya: aap inn dono ko jaante ho?

ACP: haan…in dono ko maine hi wahan bheja tha…yeh dono undercover cops the aur aajse CID join karne waale hain!

Palak: (most happily) wow…pri bhi aajse mere saath rahegi….grrrrrrrrrrrrrr88tttttt!

Abhijeet looked at her with a big smile. (A/N: Palak khudko sambhalna! )

ACP: Welcome to CID Priti and Shruti… (he handed them their guns and batch)

Everyone welcomed them and and they all went back toh work.

* * *

 _ **Hsshhh...done with it...**_

 _ **Roohi di...kuks di...pallu...i hope aapkopasand aayi ho!**_

 ** _bye till then_**

 ** _take care_**

 ** _love u all_**

 ** _Yours Dushu's Shreya..._**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: The First Day!_**

 _Priti was at her home getting ready for bureau. She was so happy from the time ACP sir gave her the gun and batch of CID in which was written_ _ **CID Insp. Priti**_ _with her photo. She took her diary and started writing._

 _ **Dear Unmukt and Zaheer,**_

 _ **You know what I am so happy today guyz! From today my new life is starting. Life of a CID COP. Now I am CID Insp. Priti. A cop of CID, which was my dream. Today is my first day at bureau. Yesterday, I and sis Shruti completed a little mission given to us by ACP sir. Now I will be able to serve my nation, my India whom I loved so much more than my family. I can do anything for my nation. Bt will not forget the person for whom I am here in CID. Yes, the same person for whom I have been waiting since 8 years. Whom I love more than myself. My everything is for him. The one for whom I am alive. The one for whom my heart beats.**_

 _ **Ohk, now I must leave or else I will be late on the very first day. I will write you tomorrow.**_

 _ **Yous diehardest fan,**_

 _ **Shreya/Priti.**_

* * *

 _She kept her diary bt a photo of a little boy from 10_ _th_ _or 11_ _th_ _std fell off. She saw it and she picked it up. She brought it near her and slowly kissed the photo. She closed her eyes and a tear drop slipped off her eyes._

" _I miss you! I love you!" she held the photo near her heart._

" _ahem ahem!"_

 _She quickly wipped her tears and kept the photo in her diary and turned back to see her sister._

" _what?"she asked while pretending to be good._

" _yeh agar main tumse poochu toh?"shruti asked her with her hands on her waist._

" _what you wanna say?" she asked her turning opposite to her._

" _remembering him again?" she asked with a caring voice._

" _Ya!" priti replied looking down with her voice as cold as ice._

" _come on now! Aaj first day hain aur tujhe late hona hain kya?" she asked her sis._

" _nooppss!" she replied while taking her side bag._

 _She left outside. While Shruti was still standing there. She knew priti loved him bt she also knew that he is far away from priti and now she can't get him._

" _iska kuch bhi nai ho sakta…pata nai use pri kab bhulegi. Yeh jaante hue bhi wo pri ko nai mil sakta pri use bhulaane ki koshish nai karti"she thought to herself._

 _She went outside locked the house and left the bureau with her sis._

* * *

 _ **In the bureau-:**_

 _Everyone was doing their work. Just then two voices distracted them. And everyone looked at the persons who were speaking._

 _Voice 1:_ _reporting on duty sir!_

 _Voice 2:_ _reporting on duty sir!_

 _Everyone left their places and went towards them._

" _Welcome to CID Mumbai Insp. Priti and Shruti!"_ _ **abhijeet**_ _said while shaking hands with them._

" _Thank you sir…"both replied._

" _Pri! Thank God tu mere saath hogi!"_ _ **palak**_ _exclaimed while giving her a side hug._

" _Kyun yahan baaki sab tujhe tang karte hain kya?"_ _ **priti**_ _asked her._

" _nai re tang nai karte bt tu meri bestie hain na…aur hum kitne saalon baad mile hain! Aur Mahi bhi pata nai kaha hain…isliye kaha kam se kam tu toh mere saath rahegi!"_ _ **palak**_ _said with sad as well as happy smile._

" _awwiieee meri pallu"_ _ **priti**_ _said while pulling her cheeks._

" _accha tum dono ka yeh milan hogaya hoga toh zara unhe kaam ka kuch bataye?"_ _ **daya**_ _asked._

" _sorry sir…main pri ki help kardeti hu"_ _ **palak**_ _apologized and then suggested._

" _thik hain…toh shruti ko bhi samjha dena"_ _ **abhijeet**_ _agreed._

 _Just then Nikhil entered and he was shocked to see his bestie after so many years. Shruti was also shocked and happy after seeing Nikhil._

" _Tum?"_ _ **Nikhil**_ _and_ _ **shruti**_ _both said in one tone._

" _tum dono bhi ek dusre ko jaante ho?"_ _ **ruhana**_ _asked._

" _Haan!"again both answered in one tone._

" _wow!"_ _ **vineet**_ _said._

" _actually, main aur Nikhil collage k pehle se frnds hain…hum ek hi tution mein padhte the."_ _ **shruti**_ _said while walking towards him._

" _hmm…aur hum dono k saath ek chudail bhi thi…"_ _ **Nikhil**_ _said while holding her hand._

" _Aww nik…use chudail mat kaho!"_ _ **shruti**_ _said while hitting him playfully with her arm._

" _waise kiski baat chal rahi hain?"_ _ **kuki**_ _asked._

" _ **Aisha**_ _!"again they both replied in one tone. (_ _ **A/N: maine aishu ko chudail bana diya…sholllyyy aishu :P mujhe maarna mat.**_ _)_

" _Ohh accha!"_ _ **Kuki**_ _said._

" _Chalo chalo…ab bohot hogaya milan ab kaam pe lag jaao."_ _ **abhijeet**_ _ordered._

 _All went back to work and palak was telling priti and shruti abt the work. Just then the landline rang and obio it was a case. Now priti and shruti were ready for their first case. They left for the crime scene._

* * *

 _ **At the crime scene-:**_

 _They checked the body and were searching for the clues. Priti and kuki were enquiring with the neighbours abt the case. Nikhil and palak were searching for the clues. While abhijeet and shruti were searching for more evidences from the dead body._

" _Nikhil…body ko forensic lab bhejne ka intezaam karo!"Abhijeet_ _ **ordered**_ _him._

" _Yes sir"he agreed and called the ambulance._

" _Sir, padosiyon se kuch khaas pata nai chala"_ _ **Priti**_ _told._

" _Haan sir bt ek baat pata chali hain."_ _ **Kuki**_ _said._

" _Kya? Kya pata chala?"_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _asked._

" _Sir yeh ladki ek bar dancer thi."_ _ **Kuki**_ _replied._

" _Ohh accha…kaunse bar mein kaam karti thi yeh?"_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _asked._

" _Sir, Moonlight Disco."_ _ **Priti**_ _answered._

" _Ek kaam karo, Priti tum, kuki aur Nikhil uss baar mein jaake poochtaach karo."_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _ordered._

" _Yes sir!"the trio answered._

 _They all left for the forensic lab._

* * *

 _ **In the forensic lab-:**_

 _A young lady was working in the lab on a microscope. She was fair, tall and slim. Her eyes looked sparkling and she wore a white coat over her black jumpsuit. The team entered the lab._

" _Bataaiye_ _ **Dr. Vini**_ _…kya pata chala aapko is laash se."_ _ **Vineet**_ _asked._

" _Ohh aagaye aap log? Main aaphi ka intezaar kar rahi thi."_ _said._

" _ji haan…aapne bulaya aur hum chale aaye."_ _ **Nikhil**_ _replied in a flirty tone._

" _Nikhil…hum yahan kaam ki baat karne aaye hain"_ _ **Shruti**_ _told him._

" _Nikhil bas karo mere frnd k saath flirt karna."_ _ **Rajat**_ _ordered._

" _Sorry sir!"_ _ **Nikhil**_ _apologized._

" _Vini…tum bataao kya pata chala_ _ **"Rajat**_ _said._

" _iss ladki ka khoon sirf goli lagne ki wajah se nahi hua hain"she told them while showing them a small hole on the girl's body near her neck._

" _Yeh nishaan toh kisi pin ka lagta hain…hain na?"_ _ **Shruti**_ _asked._

" _Bikul…waise aap kaun?"_ _ **Vini**_ _asked._

" _Yeh hamaari nayi cop hain…Shruti"_ _ **Nikhil**_ _told her with a cute smile._

" _Welcome Shruti…toh main bata rahi thi ki ek injection se diya hain use zeher…aur yehi nahi balki use khaane mein bhi zeher diya gaya hain…taaki wo bilkul bhi bach na sake."_ _ **Vini**_ _explained._

" _Aise kaise ho sakta hain? Agar ek baar zeher de diya toh wo mar hi jaayegi na"_ _ **Shruti**_ _asked._

" _sahi keh rahi hain officers!" a voice spoke._

 _All looked back and Shruti and Nikhil could not resist themselves from shouting._

" _ **AISHA!**_ _"both shouted loudly. Both ran towards her and hugged her._

" _OMG! Shru and Nik!"_ _ **Aisha**_ _exclaimed while hugging them back._

" _Aisha tu yahan? Kya kar rahi hain?"_ _ **Nikhil**_ _asked shockingly._

" _Yeh hamaari nayi forensic doctor hain"_ _ **Vini**_ _told them while going near Aisha._

" _Aisha…tu forensic doctor? Itni padhaai kab ki?"_ _ **Nikhil**_ _teased her._ _ **(A/N: I know aishu tu bohot padhti hain…bohot padhaaku hain)**_

" _tum shayad bhul rahe ho nik bio mera fav subject tha…and mujhe forensics mein bohot dilchaspi hain."_ _ **aisha**_ _told._

" _Haan haan...ek wahi toh subject tha jiski tu padhaai karti thi."_ _ **Shruti**_ _teased._

" _yeh ladki forensic k liye itni crazy thi ek baar humaare collage ka peon laboratory mein skeleton leke jaa raha tha toh ise laga ki asli kankaal leke jaa raha hain"_ _ **Nikhil**_ _told and he and shruti giggled._

 _While Aisha gave them a deadly glare._

" _Bas karo…ab kaam ki baat karte hain."_ _ **Rajat**_ _shouted._

 _They all discussed abt the case and left from there._

* * *

 _ **In the bureau-:**_

 _All were discussing on the same case. Just then two girls came running in the bureau._

" _Didu!"one of them shouted and hugged ruhana._

" _Mayu!"other girl shouted and hugged mayur._

" _ **NAVYA! KAIRA!**_ _"_ _ **Kuki**_ _shouted as she went near them and hugged them as they sepreted from the first hug._

" _Tum logon ka mission kab khatam hua?"_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked._

" _Kal hi khatam hua!"_ _ **Navya**_ _told them while sepreting from Kuki's hug._

" _Haan…waise toh hum kal hi aane waale the goa se bt socha ki sabke liye shopping karle"_ _ **Kaira**_ _told them while smiling to herself._

 _All were talking to both of them and suddenly Kaira saw someone looking at her smiling. She too smiled in return and went near the person._

" _Hi…how are you?"she asked._

" _Main thik hu! Tumhaara mission kaisa tha?"the person asked._

" _Accha tha…waise Rajat…tum kaafi badle hue lag rahe hi inn 5-6 mahino mein…aur bohot patle ho gaye ho!"she said while noticing him carefully._

" _Haan…tumhaare haath k aloo-paraathe nai mile na"he said and both shared a laugh._

 _All were happy seeing Kaira and Navya again. They introduced Priti and Shruti to both of them. It was their first day bt it seemed that they both knew everyone from long time. Now they are the members of the CID family and everyone accepted both of them happily and never tried to let them remember that it was the first day._

* * *

 ** _Aisha: I hope tujhe teri entry pasand aayi hogi!_**

 ** _Navy and Keerthi di: Aapko kaisa laga apka come back?_**

 ** _VaiBa: kasa vatli dear tujhi entry?_**

 ** _All of you lemme know by your reviews._**

 ** _Till then Bye!_**

 ** _Take Care!_**

 ** _Love you all! *Stay Blessed*_**

 ** _Dushu's Shreya_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**heya guyz I am back again. I hope you guyz missed me. Firstly I would like to inform you that I have changed my name from Dushu's Shreya to DancingAngel95. here we go for the next chapter of HSSH~WSU.**_

* * *

 _ **Hum Saath Saath Hain~ We Stand United**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **At Priti's and Shruti's House-:**_

 _Priti was writing in her diary while Shruti was asking her to get ready quickly for bureau._

 _ **1 June 2016**_

 _ **Dear Unmukt and Zaheer,**_

 _ **Today, is the day when I first saw him. Its been 10 years when I first saw him and the day is not far that it will be six years when I last saw him. The month of June is really hard for me. This month is full of mixed emotions. Sad cause I lost him and happy cause I met him and we both have birthdays in this very month. Guess I don't have much time to write. So bye. Love you both!**_

 _ **Your diehardest fan,**_

 _ **Priti/Shreya**_

 _Shruti: Hogaya ho toh chale kya?_

 _Priti: Haan haan chalo…warna hume daant khaani padegi._

 _(Priti smiled at her taking her side bag.)_

 _Shruti sighed and the both sisters locked the house and left for the bureau._

* * *

 _ **At the bureau-:**_

 _Both entered the bureau wished everyone good morning and started their work. Priti was looking a bit sad. Her mind was somewhere else. Palak noticed her and went towards her._

 _Palak: Pri…kya hua tujhe? (with a concerning tone)_

 _No answer._

 _Palak: Priiii! (holding her by her shoulder and giving her a slight push.)_

 _Priti jerked and looked at her._

 _Palak: Pata nai kaha kho gayi thi tu?_

 _She knew about her past. She also knew that Priti will not forget_ _ **him**_ _that easily since it been 6 years she have last seen_ _ **him**_ _._

 _Priti: Kuch nai yaar…wo kal ke case ke baaremein soch rahi thi._

 _Priti lied._

 _Palak: Mujhse jhoot bolne ki zaroorat nai hain…samjhi? (dragging her outside in the balcony of bureau Bata ab kya hua?_

 _Priti: Pallu tu jaanti hain mere past ke baaremein…aur_ _ **uske**_ _baaremein bhi…_

 _Palak: Haan pata hain mujhe…aakhir hum dono ek hi class mein the…aur_ _ **wo**_ _mera accha friend tha…par tune mujhe rok liya warna main use bata deti ki tu use like karti hain_

 _Priti: Palak please yaar!_

 _Palak: Accha ab bata kya hua?_

 _Priti: (turning to her opposite direction) Aaj pure 10 saal hue_ _ **use**_ _pehle dekha tha!_

 _Roohi: Kise dekhe hue?_

 _Priti and Palak turned and saw Roohi standing there._

 _Priti: Kuch nai ma'am!_

 _Roohi: Come on yaar Pri…ma'am mat kaho…tum na mujhe_ _ **dida**_ _kaho! I will like it._

 _Priti smiled and nodded. They went inside and started doing their work._

 _Girl: Hello girls! (she shouted)_

 _Everyone looked at her and Roohi, Kuki, Navya, Palak runned to her and hugged her._

 _Roohi: Glad to have you back_ _ **Nimisha!**_

 _Nimisha: Come on yaar Roohi…main bas kuch din daadi ko dekhne gayi thi…bhaagke thodi na gayi thi!_

 _Kuki: Fir bhi Nimi di! We are sooooooooo happy!_

 _Navya: Nimi di…ab kaisi hain aapki daadi?_

 _Nimisha: She is fine Navya!_

 _Palak: Nimi di…yeh dono humaare naye cops hain Priti and Shruti! (pointing towards them) Pri…Shru…yeh hain Nimi di…waise toh senior hain par hum unhe di hi bulaate hain!_

 _Priti and Shruti: Hello Nimisha Ma'am!_

 _Nimisha: Hey! You are twins?_

 _Priti: Yes Ma'am!_

 _Nimisha: Soooo cute! Tum log bhi mujhe di hi kaho…welcome to the CID family!_

 _Shruti: Thanks a lot Nimi di!_

 _All smiled and were happy to have their beloved Nimisha back. Suddenly a person came there and yelled._

 _Person: Kya ho raha hain? Kaam nai hain kya? (noticing Nimisha and now softly) Are Nimisha tum kab aayi?_

 _Nimisha: Aaj subah pohoch gayi toh socha bureau aa jaaun!_

 _Person: Aaram kar leti!_

 _Nimisha: Mujhe bureau ke bina chain nai aata!_

 _Palak: (whispers) Pata nai Nimi di ko dekhti hi inka ghussa kahan gayab ho jaata hain!_

 _Roohi: (whispers) Aise kaise ghussa gayab na hoga!_

 _Both giggled. The person glared at them and both kept quiet._

 _Person: Aur tum logon ko koi kaam nai hain?_

 _Kuki: hum toh kaam hi kar rahe the_ _ **Kabir Sir**_ _! Nimi di aagayi toh hum unhe Priti aur Shruti se mila rahe the!_

 _Kabir: Accha ok! Waise ACP sir ne aaj shaam ko Priti aur Kuki tumhe Moonlight Disco jaane ko kaha hain. Priti tum dance accha kar leti ho na?_

 _Priti: Yes sir…par aapko kisne bataya? (surprisingly)_

 _Palak: Main tujhe aise hi thodi_ _ **Peacock**_ _bulaati hu…mujhe kya pata nai ki tujhe dance kitna pyaara hain!_

 _Kabir: Kal tum dono ki file padh raha tha…toh tumhaare file maine tumhaare dance certificates dekhe. (he smiled) tum wahan bar dancer banke jaaogi aur Kuki tum, tum wahan disguise mein jaaogi. Humaare do cops wahin honge._

 _Kuki: do cops? Kaun sir?_

 _Kabir: Naye cops hain! Wo dono bhi disguise mein rahenge par wo tum dono ko bhi jaante hain!_

 _Kuki: Okay! Chal Priti chalte hain…taiyaari karne!_

 _Priti nodded and walked with Kuki. Kabir looked at Nimisha and smiled at her before going in his cabin._

 _Roohi: Tumhe nai lagta ki janaab ke chehre pe Nimisha ko dekhke achanak smile aa jati hain!_

 _Palak: Bilkul lagta hain Roohi di!_

 _Nimisha looked at them and blushed a bit. She went away to her cabin. Roohi, Palak, Shruti and Navya giggled._

 _Shruti: accha main jara forensic lab ho aati hoon…Dr. Vini se file leke aani hain._

 _All nodded and she left._

* * *

 _ **In Forensic Lab-:**_

 _Vini and Aisha were doing some work. Shruti entered._

 _Shruti: Aisha!_

 _Aisha looked at her and dragged her into a hug._

 _Shruti: (panting and breathing hardly) Aisha…its t-too s-strong!_

 _Aisha: Sorry! (they both separated from the hug.) Achanak yahan kaise?_

 _Shruti: Are wo kal ke case ki file leni thi…aur socha thodi der tujhse mil lu…warna case ke bich mein time kaha milta hain!_

 _Aisha: haan yaar…_

 _Vini: Accha hain tum dono aur Nikhil saath saath ho…warna mera best friend mere liye time kaha nikalta hain…pura time case do arpan kar deta hain!_

 _Rajat: (entering) Lekin tumhaare liye chocolate laana nai bhulta!_

 _Vini: (surprised) Aaj tum kahan se aaye…roj toh guard ke haathon chocolate bhejte ho?_

 _Rajat: Accha baba…aajse main khud aaya karunga!_

 _Shruti: Aap dono ki friendship sachmein bohot cute hain…khatti-meethi!_

 _Rajat: Wo toh hain! Itni pyaari friend jo mili hain! (side-hugging her)_

 _Vini: Aur girlfriend bhi! (smirking)_

 _Aisha: Kaun? (smiling in shock)_

 _Vini: batadu Rajat? (evil smile)_

 _Rajat: Mujhe koi girlfriend nai hain!_

 _Vini: Toh fir Kaira kaun hain?_

 _Rajat: (blushing a bit and stammering) Wo…wo…_

 _Vini: ab kya hua?_

 _Rajat: accha bye…ACP sir bureau pohochte hi honge…tum bhi chalo shruti._

 _Shruti: yes sir! (to Aisha) Bye aishu! See ya later!_

 _Aisha: Bye Bye shru!_

* * *

 _In Moonlight Disco -:_

 _In the bar dancer's room-:_

 _Priti was doing her makeup. She was sitting on the chair near the mirror. She was wearing a long skirt of red colour with golden border with a golden short top which reached till her waist. Her hairs were open. She wore bangels in her one hand. She wore long AD earrings and a bindi. Kuki saw her through the door and she whistled._

 _Kuki: Wow! Kya lag rahi ho yaar!_

 _Priti: C'on Kuki di! (blushes slightly)_

 _Kuki opened her camera and clicked her pics._

 _Priti: DII!_

 _Kuki: accha chal…orders mile hain ki tumhe jaana hain stage par._

 _Priti: okay! (she stood up and went outside with Kuki)_

 _Kuki was wearing a blue one-piece with golden earrings and bracelet. Her hairs were open and curly. She went and sat on a stool near the bar tender._

 _Here 2 boys were sitting on the tables. One boy was wearing half jacket and a t-shirt with his hair tied by a handkerchief. He was tall, muscular and stylish. Another boy was somewhat thin than the first one. He was wearing a t-shirt and shirt as jacket with goggles covering his eyes._

 _Boy 1: Ab yeh goggle hata de yaar!_

 _The 2_ _nd_ _boy nodded and took off his goggles. His eyes were sparkling. He looked silent than the other boy._

 _Boy 2: accha ab bata karna kya hain._

 _Boy 1: Acp sir ne bataya ki unki ek officer bar dancer bani hain aur dusri officer yahin kahin disguise mein hain._

 _Boy 2: (looking at Priti) mujhe nai lagta ki yeh ladki CID ki koi cop hogi._

 _Boy 1: tere lagne se ya na lagne se koi fark nai padega…jo kahan gaya hain wo kar…samjhe?_

 _Boy 2: thik hain mere baap!_

 _They sat there quietly watching Priti as she started to dance._

Tere naal naal sajna ve  
Mera dil dhadke, Mera dil dhadke  
Tere naal naal sajna ve  
mera dil dhadke, mera dil

Habibi, Aashiqui, Hayati, Asidi  
Habibi, Aashiqui..

Main lovely ho gayiaan  
Naam tera padh ke, naam tera padh ke  
Main lovely ho gayiaan  
Naam tera padh ke naam tera (x2)

Ghar aaya mera sohna sajan  
Ghar aaya mera sohna sajan  
Ghar aaya mera sohna sajan  
Ghar aaya mera… (haaye) sohna sajan (x2)

Yeh jo bangle hai re laal colour ki  
Tere liye hi khan khan karke  
Inn haathon mein naache jaaye re  
Inhe nasha chadha hai tera  
Tu bann jaa aashiq mera  
Tune chhuaa hai aise  
Main kamli…

Main lovely ho gayiaan  
Naam tera padh ke, naam tera padh ke  
Main lovely ho gayiaan  
Naam tera padh ke naam tera (x2)

 _Kuki was taking her drink when she saw 2 boys watching the gang of drug dealers suspiciously. She listened everything and recorded what the gang was speaking. She signed Priti that she had found the gang._

papa.. paaya akhaan 'ch kaajal  
Meinu vekh ke hogi oh paagal  
Photo khench autograph set  
Instagram pe like kari jaave pic haaye  
Haaye ni kudiye kardi tu hadd  
Mitran de pichha. please de chhad  
Listen girl tu hogi kamli  
Kehndi meri jehi hor na…

Main lovely ho gayiaan  
Naam tera padh ke, naam tera padh ke  
Main lovely ho gayiaan  
Naam tera padh ke, naam tera.. (x2)

Poora intezaam hai ye jo shaam hai  
Kal subah tak tere naam hai  
Aankhon se dil ye batlaaye re  
Kal hogi na ye raate  
Kar le dil ko do baate  
Ik teri hi khaatir main pagli ho gayiaan

Main lovely ho gayiaan  
Naam tera padh ke  
Naam tera padh ke  
Main lovely ho gayiaan  
Naam tera padh ke naam tera (x4)

 _At the end of the dance main of the drug dealers went to Priti to dance with her. Kuki had already recorded everything they spoke. As the man started behaving badly with her kuki signed her and priti acted as she had also liked him and asked him to meet her in her room. The goon smirked and left. As the others started going out the 2 boys chased after them and caught them outside the disco. The main goon went in room after priti and started harassing her. She got hold of his hands and kicked him forcefully in his stomach. Kuki came there and kicked him from the back side in his back._

 _Goon: Kaun ho tum log?_

 _Priti and Kuki: (showing their batches) CID Mumbai!_

 _Kuki called mayur and nikhil and they took him away along with his gang in the jail. Kuki and Priti left for bureau._

* * *

 _In the bureau-:_

 _Kuki and priti reached the bureau and were shocked to see the two boys who were in the disco. They were talking to ACP sir. ACP sir looked at Priti and Kuki who were still dressed the same as they were in the disco._

 _ACP: Priti and Kuki, well done! Bohot accha kaam kiya tum dono ne._

 _Both looked at each other and them smiled as they thanked ACP sir._

 _ACP: aur haan, inse milo, yeh hain humaare 2 naye senior cops,_ _ **Insp. Dushyant Hemraj**_ _and_ _ **Insp. Kavin Khanna**_ _. Aur yeh dono hain Kuki aur Priti. Priti ne 2 din pehle hi join kiya hain._

 _The four shaked hands. Priti was stunned to listen the name_ _ **Dushyant Hemraj**_ _. She remembered someone from her past life._

" _Is he really him? "she thought to herself._

* * *

so how was it? i hope you all will like it. sab iss chapter mein nai aaye, sorry for that. Agle is mein try karungi. meri HSC exams ab khatam ho gayi hain but abhi baaki ki exams bhi hain toh shayad updates mein aage peeche ho sakta hain!

Review guyz!

Take care till then!

*Gotta Catch Ya Later*


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey folks, sorry for being late. Here is my next update. Iss chapter mein jise include nai kiya gaya unhe agle waale mein pakka karungi. Here is the chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Hum Saath Saath Hain~ We Stand United**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **In the bureau-:**

 **Kaira, Lisha, Abhijeet, Palak, Roohi** were out on a case. Others were in the bureau.

 **Priti** completed the file work and sighed, she was tired. She looked here and there in bureau and saw **Dushyant** on his desk in front of her desk working seriously. **Kavin** , on the other hand was busy chatting with **Shruti, Nimisha, Navya, Kuki, Mayur** and **Nikhil**. Only she and **Dushyant** were working seriously.

 **She got up and moved near the chatting group.**

"Mujhe lagta hain aap sabka kaam khatam hogaya!" she said smiling at the group.

"Haan, waise toh khatam hua hain, toh socha sabke baaremein jaan loon", Kavin told her offering a chair to sit.

"Yeh accha hain! Hum jahan kaam karte hain wahan sabke baaremein khabar honi chahiye aur agar jagah CID office ho toh jaroori hain", Priti said sitting on the chair.

"Waise tum bataao apne baaremein. Maine sabke baaremein jaan liya hain", Kavin asked her.

"Main? Main kya bataau?"

"Are Pri! Tujhe kya pasand hain, kya pasand nai hain! Wo batao", Nimisha said looking at her with a smile.

"Accha, yeh batao tumhe cricket pasand hain?" Mayur asked.

"Bachpan se!" Priti replied with a wide smile.

"Kaunsa cricketer pasand hain?" Nikhil asked.

"Zaheer Khan, Unmukt Chand, Steven Smith!"

 **Hearing the names Dushyant quickly glanced at the group. His eyes then fell on Priti, who was busy telling them about her favourite UC and Zakky. Unknowingly, smile crept on his face, as if he knew her from years but then shakes his head in disapproval and looks at his computer again.**

"Accha, is Sunday na hum sab koi movie dekhne jaayenge! Okay?" Kavin asked.

"Great!" all exclaimed.

Kavin looked at Dushyant, "Yaar Dushyant, tu kya kehta hain?"

"Huh!" he jerked, "Yaar chillaya mat kar, mere kaan thik se sunn sakte hain"

"Dushyant yaar tu chalega na movie dekhne?" he asked again.

"Hmm", Dushyant nodded and again engrossed himself in work.

Kavin sighed, "Yeh ladka kabhi nahi sudhrega!"

 **Everyone then went back to their work. ACP and Daya came from the HQ.**

 **After sometime, a beautiful young lady came in the bureau. Her eyes were covered with goggles and she wore a hat which covered her face till her eyes. A man wearing specs entered with her.**

"Excuse me?" the lady said, she took out her goggles and hat as everyone looked at her. Her eyes said that she was frightened.

"Jii? Kya hua?" Dushyant stood up from his place and asked.

Others went near her.

"Officer, mera naam **Ria Malhotra** hain aur main ek **actress** hoon aur yeh mera **PA** hain **Rakesh**!" she stated.

"Wo toh humne dekh liya, kya hua hain wo bataiye", Kuki said.

 **Mayur brought a chair and she sat on the chair.**

"Baat yeh hain ki 2-3 dinon se Ria ma'am ko dhamki bhari chithiyaan aa rahi hain." The PA informed.

"Dhamki bhari chithiyaan? Kya wo chithiyaan aapke paas hain?" ACP asked.

"Jii!" the lady took out 2 pages and gave them to Daya.

"Kya aap jaanti hain kaun bhej sakta hain yeh aapko?" Daya asked after examining the pages.

"Nai, main nai jaanti!" she nodded in no.

"Kya aap jaante hain? Kisi pe aapko shak hain?", Kavin asked the PA, Rakesh.

"Jii nahi!" he replied.

"Daya, mujhe lagta hain ki iske ghar jaake taikikaat karni chahiye" ACP said to Daya.

"Toh main jaau sir?" he asked.

"Nai Daya. Dushyant, Kavin, Priti, Nimisha aur Kabir ko bhejo." ACP replied.

 **The group then left with the Actress and her PA to her house. Her house was an apartment. She used to share her room with a rival of hers, an actress Kavya, who now lives somewhere else.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **As soon as the cops entered the room, they found a dead body of a man. The things in her house were as it is except for the chair which was near the body in the middle of the room. There was a knife stabbed in the man's back.**

" **AAAAAHHHHH** ", the actress screamed seeing the dead body of the man.

"Oh no!" Kabir exclaimed.

 **The cops wore their gloves and started examining the body.**

 **Priti smirked. She loved doing deductions ever since she was 8 years old. She and her sister Shruti used to read detective stories. She loved reading Sherlock Holmes and used to watch their favorite anime Detective Conan. She had decided at that time that she will become a CID cop no matter what. She was a huge fan of Kudo Shinichi, an anime character known as the great Detective of the East while her sister was fan of Hattori Heiji, the great Detective of the West from the same anime.**

"Kya aap jaante hain ise?" Nimisha asked.

"Nahi, main nai jaanti ise!" the actress informed them with fear in her voice.

"Kya aap jaante hain is insaan ko?" Dushyant asked the PA.

"Nahi, main nahi jaanta inhe!" the man with specs replied.

"Kamaal ki baat hain, yeh insaan aapke ghar mein mara pada hain aur aap keh rahe hain ki aap ise jaante hi nahi? Ghar lock tha toh ye ander aaya kaise?" Kavin asked.

 **The actress and her PA shrugged and kept quiet while the team was observing the scenario.**

 **There was water scattered near the body. Everything was on place except for the the chair and there was no sign of breaking in the house. That was a locked room case, but murder or suicide? The team searched for clues. Dushyant was checking the drawers and he bent down to check some things when he found an earring. It was black in color and was long in length.**

"Kya yeh earring aapka hain?" he asked the frightened actress.

She nodded as no, "But I know yeh kiska hain."

"Kiska hain?" Nimisha asked her.

"Meri ek room partner thi, jo ki meri rival bhi thi. Wo yahan mere saath rehti thi. 6 mahine pehle usne yeh ghar chod diya. Yeh earring uska hi hain." The actress informed the team.

"Kya naam hain uska?" Kavin asked.

"Kavya, Kavya Shah!" she replied.

"Mujhe uska phone number do." Nimisha ordered.

 **Ria gave Nimisha Kavya's number. She called her and asked her to come here.**

 **Priti was still standing near the body. All this time she was quiet. Something was bothering her and that was water scattered around.**

 _'Yeh paani kahase aaya?'_ she thought to herself, _'Iske kapde bhi gile nahi hain, aur aas paas kahi aur paani ke koi nishaan nahi hain to fir paani aaya kahase?'_

 **Dushyant looked at her. Her face, does it resembles someone he had known? He thought he had seen her somewhere but then tried to give attention in the case.**

 **After sometime the actress Kavya came.**

"Kahiye officers, kya kaam hain aapko mujhse?" she asked with an attitude.

"Yeh earring" Kabir showed her the earring, "Iss earring ko dekha hain kabhi?" he asked.

"Yeh earring toh, yeh toh mera hain. Par yeh yahan kya kar raha hain?" she asked showing fake surprise which was caught by Dushyant.

"Yeh toh tum hi bataogi" Dushyant said with his as usual cold voice.

"Mujhe nahi bata." She lied again, her eyes told it.

"Batao!" Dushyant yelled at her.

She jerked by his sudden yell, "Batati hoon!" she said frightened.

"Good!" Nimisha said.

"Baat yeh hain ki Ria ko kuch din pehle ek famous producer ke seriel ka contract sign karne ke liye mila tha. Mujhe use yeh seriel karne se rokna tha isliye maine Ria ke ghar ki nakli chabi banayi aur kal raat Ria ghar pe nahi thi tab main wo papers churaane ke liye ghar mein ghusi thi tabhi shayad mera earring yahan gir gaya!" she told the cops the truth.

"iss admi ko jaanti ho?" she asked.

"Haan! Kal raat jab main ghar se bhaagi tab yeh aadmi Ria ke ghar ke aas paas chakkar laga raha tha." The rival of Ria informed the cops.

"Accha!" Dushyant said.

"Ek kaam karo Kavin", Kabir looked at Kavin, "Laash ko forensic lab bhejne ka intezaam karo!"

 **Kavin nodded and took out his phone when Priti interrupted him.**

"Uski koi zaroorat nahi hain sir" Priti said, a plain smile forming over her lips.

 **All looked at her in shock.**

"Magar kyun?" Nimisha asked her in surprise.

"Kyun ki maine yeh locked room case solve kar liya hain. Main jaanti hu ki iss aadmi ke saath kya hua hain aur kaise hua hain!" Priti replied now wearing a smirk on her lips.

* * *

 _ **Kaisa laga dears? I hope pasand aaya honga aapko.**_

 _ **Next updates will be PWLS and DNJAK. I am working on PWLS now.**_

 _ **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated wholeheartedly.**_

 _ **Take care and love you all!**_

 _ **~Dancing Angel 34 (Priti/Shreya)**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Fun together!**_

 _ **Everyone stood in the room with a shocked faces. How she solved a murder case in such less time and without any forensic tests? They looked at Priti with wide eyes.**_

" _KYA?" asked Nimisha._

 _ **Priti nodded.**_

" _Itne jaldi? Kaise?" asked Kabir with utter shock._

" _Yeh murder nahi hain." Priti stated simply, "It's a suicide!"_

" _Magar kaise?" Kavin asked, "Yeh aadmi apne aapko peeth mein chaku kaise maar sakta hain?"_

" _Sir, aapne bhi dekha ki puri room ka saaman jagah pe hain sirf iss khursi ke." She went near the chair which was in the middle of the room. "Iss khursi ne bohot pareshan kiya mujhe, aur yeh farsh pe gira hua paani, isne bhi bohot pareshaan kiya." She bent down and showed the water._

" _Yeh baat toh hume bhi samajh nahi aayi, kyunki iss aadmi ke kapde bhi gile nahi the aur naahi raat ko baarish hui." Dushyant said._

" _Exactly sir!" she looked at him and then bent down and picked some hairs which were on the jacket of the dead person. "Yeh baal, inka color aur Ria ke baalon ka color match hota hain."_

" _Agar Ria yahan thi hi nahi toh uske baal iss aadmi ke jacket pe kya kar rahe hain?" asked puzzled Kavin._

" _Ria ke comb se baal leke usne yeh khudke jacket pe rakhdiye, taaki khoon ka ilzaam Ria pe aajaye." She informed._

" _par isne khudko maara kaise?" asked Nimisha._

" _Pehli baat, iss floor ke wooded carpet ko dekhiye," all looked down on the wooden carpet on the floor under the dead body, there was a dent. "dusri baat, iske peeth ka chaaku aur teesri baat, paani ke cheete. Ab chauthi aur aakhri baat, room ke beechon beech yeh khursi! Agar inn sab ko soch samajh ke arrange kiya jaaye to pata chalta hain ki isne suicide kaise kiya."_

" _Yaar! Kuch samajh nahi aa raha. Please jaldi se bata do!" Kavin pleaded._

" _Sabse pehle iss aadmi ne chaaku ke handle ko barf mein jama kardiya, fir usne uss chaaku ko farsh pe rakha, khursi ko thodi si distance pe rakhke uspe chad gaya, apni peeth ko chaaku ki taraf karke chaku pe ulta kud gaya aur mar gaya!" she told the cops._

" _Itna tedha tarika?" asked Kabir._

" _Yeh insaan suicide ko murder dikhana chahta tha taaki Ria pe ilzaam aa jaaye. Waise ab bata dijiye ki yeh kaun hain Ria ji" she told them._

" _Actually, iska naam Raj hain. Main aur Raj college se ek dusre se pyaar karte the par usne mujhe chod diya. Uske baad se maine use kabhi nahi dekha tha." Ria informed with a teary voice._

" _Shayad wo tumhe kabhi nahi bhool paya, isliye usne tumse baat karne ki koshish ki par tumne use koi jawaab nahi diya. Aur aakhir mein use yeh sab karna pada." Priti said sadly._

 _ **The case was closed.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **In the bureau-:**_

" _Aaj toh Priti ne kamaal kardiya! Kya case solve kiya hain yaar!" Nimisha exclaimed._

" _Nimi di aap bhi na. aisa kuch bhi nahi hain. Maine toh bas wahi kiya jo mujhe pasand hain." She stated._

" _but fir bhi, tumne yeh sab socha kaise?" asked Kavin._

" _ **When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.**_ _" She smiled._

" _Kya dialogue maara hain!" Palak clapped._

" _Dialogue nahi hain yaar! Kudo Shinichi always used to say this." She winked while Palak and Shruti sweatdropped._

" _Fir chaalu hogayi yeh!" both said._

" _Sorry!" Priti shrugged._

" _Waise yeh Kudo Shinichi hain kaun?" asked Dushyant._

 _ **She looked at him and had a weird feeling arising in her heart. Whenever she looked at him, she felt some different. Is it because he had the same name the person in her past had? But they both are different then why she felt weird?**_

" _Sir, yeh aapka dimaag kharab kar degi uske baaremein bataate bataate. Chodiye wo, main aapko fir kabhi bataungi." Palak said._

 _ **All went to work.**_

' _yeh mujhse baat kyun nahi karti? Mujhe dekhke shock kyun ho jaati hain. Uss din bureau mein jab maine apna naam bataya toh ise itna shock kyun laga? Aur fir yeh Kudo Shinichi ki fan bhi toh hain. Maine yeh naam suna hain kahi. Par kaha? Kisse? Itna pata hain ki bohot saalon pehle yeh naam maine suna tha. School mein? Isse dekhke mujhe wo bhi toh yaad aati hain. Par bohot alag hain yeh usse. Yaar bohot sochta hain tu uske baaremein. Bas kar aur kaam kar apna.'_

 _ **Dushyant engrossed himself in the work.**_

 _ **Priti's intelligence was praised by all the cops. ACP was super happy to get such an intelligent officer. Abhijeet and Daya also loved her presence of mind. The way she sorted out the case was praised by everyone. She should be very happy. But she was not.**_

 _ **She took out her dairy. It was old and torn out dairy. There was nothing but a group photo of class reunion they had when they completed their 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **std. Her eyes went on a specific thin boy, his eyes as sparkling as ever though he wore specs, his blue t-shirt suited him the best, his smile always looked charming. She smiled at the memory, she was waiting and dying to see him. That time she last saw him in 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **std, at the last day and after that she never saw him for 2 years. But then the lucky day of reunion came in her life in the month of June. This June month was special to her. It was mixed with happy and sad emotions. And now, it has been many years since she last saw him on the reunion. She closed the dairy and kept it back.**_

" _Really thanks a lot my dear Kudo, for helping me out!" she winked at the photo of Kudo Shinichi._

" _Oi! Bas kar." Palak scolded her who was sitting next to her on her desk._

 _ **Priti whispered a 'sorry' and continued her work.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **On 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **June, Sunday-:**_

 _ **All the young cops of CID went out for watching a movie. Kavin, Dushyant, Roohi, Nimisha, Kabir, Palak, Priti, Shruti, , Dr. Aisha, Nikhil, Lisha, navya, Kaira, Rajat, Kuki, Mayur and Vivek.**_

" _Toh kaunsi movie dekhe?" Kavin asked._

" _Tu leke aaya sabko yahan aur tune decide bhi nahi kiya movie kaunsi dekhni hain?" Dushyant asked him. "Iska matlab tune abtak ticket bhi nahi nikala hoga aur agar tickets nahi mile itne logon ke toh?"_

" _Yaar Dushyant to na negative thinking bohot karta hain!" Kavin said._

" _Kavin yaar-" Dushyant was cut by Ruhana._

" _Jhagde mat karo, hum decide karte hain, okay?"_

 _ **All nodded.**_

" _Koi horrer movie dekhte hain, kyun?" Mayur asked._

" _Chup kar Mayur, koi action waali dekhenge!" Kuki yelled._

" _Noops, koi romantic movie dekhte hain!" Nimisha suggested._

" _Romantic movies bohot bor hoti hain, koi comedy movie dekhte hain!" Nikhil said._

" _Nai nai, romantic hi dekhenge!" Dr. Vini and Kaira said._

" _Haan haan, chalega!" Rajat accepted._

" _Kya chalega? Rajat sir, Kaira ne kehdiya isliye aapne haan kehdiya?" Vivek teased while Rajat and Kaira blushed._

" _Are nai nai!" Rajat denied._

" _Action movie hi dekhenge, romantic movies mein bohot melodrama hota hain yaar!" Kabir said with bored expressions._

" _Nahi! Comedy, Akki sir ki dekhenge!" Shruti said while Palak supported her._

" _Nahi, Romantic waali!" Lisha said._

 _ **And then everyone started bickering over their suggestions.**_

 _ **Kavin was trying to stop them. Dushyant and Priti sighed together and looked at each other but moved their gaze quickly.**_

" _Are chup karo! Bas karo jhagadna." Kavin yelled at them and everyone kept quiet. "Kabir sir, Rajat sir, aap toh bade hain, kam se kam aap toh shaant reh sakte hain na?"_

" _Sorrry!" all apologized._

" _Sab apna apna bata rahe hain, Priti aur Dushyant se bhi toh koi poocho?" Kavin said._

" _Haan, right! Priti di, Dushyant sir, bataiye na kaunsi movie dekhe?" Lisha asked._

" _Sultan dekhe?" Priti and Dushyant both asked together, then looked at each other._

" _Oye hoye Pri!" Palak teased her giving her a slight push, "Aankhon ki gustakhiyaan maaf ho!" Palak sang to tease her._

" _Palak! Shut up!" Priti scolded her and looked away from Dushyant in embarrassment._

" _Waise Sultan chalegi, kyun?" Nikhil asked._

 _ **Everyone nodded in yes. Then Kavin went and bought the tickets. All of them enjoyed the movie together. The day came to an end and everyone went back to home. Priti wrote about her first case and the movie to her dearest Unmukt and Zaheer. She was waiting for tomorrow, cause the day was important to her.**_

* * *

 _ **So guys, how was it?  
**_

 _ **Mahi jaan, next chapter mein zaroor aapki entry karungi and Sreyu tumhaari bhi. Lisha, bohot late daala mein tumhe aur chotasa role diya but agle mein bada wala. Kaira di, Nimi di, I hope you liked it.**_

 _ **Love you all. Take care and keep smiling.**_

 _ **Next Update: Legend Of Bloody Mary.**_

 _ **Bye!**_

 _ **~Priti/Shreya**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**C**_ _ **hapter 6-Birthday!**_

 _ **June 5**_ _ **th**_

It was a bright morning. Though it was rainy season, there was no chance of rain that day. The sun shone brightly above the house of the two sisters. The day was special for both of them. It was their birthday. They both turned 25 this year.

"Mom-mom! Please, aaj ke din to yeh topic mat nikalo!" a voice came, recognizing its high pitch it was certainly of Priti.

"Are 25 saal ki hogayi ho tum dono aaj! Aaj nahi to phir kab nikalungi yeh topic?" came a voice from the cell.

"Mujhe bureau jaana hain, bye!" she cut the call and sighed, "God, mom ko samjhana mushkil hi nahi, na mumkin hain."

"Haan yaar! Kitne baar kahu ki mujhe shaadi nahi karni hain." Shruti supported her.

"Chalo bureau chalte hain, baadmein baat karenge." Priti took her bag and they both left the house.

Shruti was locking the door when their landlady Sinha aunty came.

"Happy Birthday Priti, Shruti!" Sinha Aunty wished them while giving them gifts.

"Thanks a lot Sinha Aunty!" both replied gladly accepting the gifts.

"Accha, sham ko milte hain. Tum dono ko bureau bhi jaana hain na?" she asked.

Both nodded in yes.

"Okay bye!" both waved to her and she waved them back.

"Sunn, pehle mandir jaate hain fir bureau, okay?" asked Priti.

"Haan, thik hain." She agreed and both went in the temple near their house.

 _ **In the temple-:**_

They both climbed the stairs of the temple, with a pooja thali in their hands.

They stood in front of a big statue of Lord Ganesha. Priti took her odhni over her head, closed her eyes and joined her hands.

' _Aaj mera 25 wa janam din hain, itne saalonse maine aapko sirf aur sirf_ _ **use**_ _hi maanga hain. Aap toh jaante hain na_ _ **wo**_ _jaan hain meri, mere dil ki dhadkan hain. Aur kitne saal lagenge mujhe_ _ **usse**_ _milne mein? Please mujhe_ _ **usse**_ _jaldi mila dijiye!'_

Both were praying to God when a young boy of their same age stood beside her and joined his hands and closed his eyes, praying to God.

' _Bhagwan, maine itne saalon mein tujhe kuch nahi maanga bas_ _ **use**_ _maanga hain. Main abhi bhi kuch nahi chahta sirf_ _ **uski**_ _salamat chaahta hoon. Aaj_ _ **uska**_ _janam din hain, aur ho sake toh_ _ **use**_ _mujhse jaldi mila dena.'_

He opened his eyes and looked at the statue. He turned to leave when he saw Priti and Shruti. He kept looking at Priti.

' _Priti ko dekhke naa jaane kyun mujhe ek ajeeb ehsaas hone lagta hain. Pata nahi aisa kya rishta hain mera aur uska. Kahi Priti hi…nahi yeh nahi ho sakta._ _ **Use**_ _toh Dance Choreographer banna tha,_ _ **wo**_ _CID officer kyun banegi. Pata nahi kyun Priti ko dekhke mujhe humesha_ _ **uski**_ _yaad aati hain.'_

He sighed and turned to leave, when he heard someone calling his name.

"Dushyant sir!" a soft voice called his name. He turned and saw Shruti coming ear him.

"Oh, Shruti!" he smiled.

"Sir aap yahan?" she asked confused.

"Wo main roz aata hoon." He told her.

Meanwhile Priti came near her, "Chale?" she looked at Dushyant who was standing in front of Shruti.

He smiled and she too smiled in return.

"Tum dono bureau hi jaa rahe ho na?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Priti answered.

"Toh saath mein chalte hain." He smiled and they nodded in yes.

The trio then left for bureau.

 _ **At the bureau-:**_

They reached the bureau, but there seemed to be no one. There was dark everywhere.

"Ajeeb baat hain koi nahi aaya ab tak?" Priti stated thinking suspiciously. She walked ahead and her leg twisted and she slipped. Dushyant caught her by her waist and she held his shoulders to avoid herself from falling. Suddenly, the lights were on and many flowers fell on them. Everyone came out of their hiding place and yelled-

"Happy Birthday!"

All were smiling and suddenly their smiley faces changed into surprising faces when they spotted Priti and Dushyant, looking in each other's eyes and Shruti standing by the door, as much shocked as they were. Thanks to God that ACP sir was not there.

Here, Priti and Dushyant both were so lost in each other that they didn't even heard the sound.

 _ **Aankhon Ki…Gustakhiyan Maaf Ho**_

 _ **Ek Tuk Tumhe Dekhti Hain,**_

 _ **Jo Baat Kehna Chahe Zubaan, Tumse Ye Woh Kehti Hain,**_

 _ **Aankhon Ki…Sharmo Haya Maaf Ho,**_

 _ **Tumhe Dekh Ke Jhukti Hain, Uthi Aankhen Jo Baat Na Keh Saki**_

 _ **Jhuki Aankhen Woh Kehti Hain,**_

 _ **Aankhon Ki Gustakhiyan Maaf Ho**_

Shruti went near them and let out a cough. Priti and Dushyant came in trance and let go of each other's hold. Others quickly turned towards the sisters and wished them Happy Birthday.

"Party, party, party! Kab?" asked over-excited Palak.

"Aaj sham ko mere ghar pe, aur itni zyada over-excite mat ho, samjhi?" Priti ordered her.

"Aaj toh maza aayega!" Mayur exclaimed.

Then everyone went to complete their work. Priti opened her facebook account and saw her many friends had wished her on her birthday except for the one for whose wishes she has been waiting for. She sadly closed her account.

"Iss saal bhi nahi?" Palak asked her sadly.

Priti just moved her head in no and started to do her work.

 _ **In a café-:**_

"Sir, aapki order." A waiter kept the two mugs of coffee on the table on which a young, black toned, young man was sitting with a cheery and cute looking young woman.

"Thanks!" the man thanked the waiter while giving him a tip. The waiter left.

"Aapne mujhe yahan kyun bulaya hain?" the woman asked him sipping her coffee.

"Mujhe baat karni thi tumse." The man replied sipping his own coffee.

"Kya?" she asked curiously.

He kept his coffee mug on the table and then he kept her coffee mug on the table and held her hands. She shivered by his touch and looked here and there to confirm that no one is watching.

" _ **Kaira**_ , mujhse shaadi karogi?" he blushed while asking her and in return she too blushed.

"Haan!" she said in a low voice looking down.

"Kya kaha?" the man asked her.

" _ **Rajat**_! Bas kariye." She blushed badly.

"I love you Kaira!" he confessed her.

"I-I" she stammered.

"Kaho na!"

"I, I-I love you!" she said fastly and blushed.

"Love you too!" he kissed her hand.

 _ **Evening, at Priti and Shruti's house-:**_

The hall of their house was decorated. All cops were invited but ACP sir said no cause he didn't want to spoil the cops' enjoyment. All were having a good time, when Priti and Shruti came in with some little children.

"Suno suno, aaj ke humaare special guests se milo." Priti said and smiled looking at the children.

"Are, yeh chote chote bacche kaun hain?" Nikhil asked.

"Nikhil, yeh chote chote bacche anath hain par inko inke maa-baap ne kisi aur reason ke liye chod diya hain." Shruti informed.

"Kaunsi reason?" Lisha asked.

"Lisha, yeh bacche AIDS positive hain. Isliye inko chod diya hain." Priti told them.

"Priti, Shruti, tum dono ne bohot accha kaam kiya hain. In bacchon ko kabhi koi party mein nahi le gaye. Aaj inhe enjoyment karne bohot accha mauka diya hain tumne." Abhijeet praised them.

"Sahi kaha!" Daya said going near the children and patting them on their heads.

"Chalo, bacchon, ab didi's cake kaatenge." Roohi took them in the hall.

Priti and Shruti cut the cake and feed to everyone. After some time, the children were sent to the orphanage as they needed their daily treatment. Everyone sat down to play some games.

"Kya khele?" asked Nimisha.

"Aap kahiye birthday girls." Kuki said.

"Come on Kuki di, aap bataiye na?" Priti said.

"Accha, uss din jaisa mat karo. Truth and Dare khelte hain with passing the pillow." Mayur suggested.

Everyone nodded in yes at his suggestion.

"Main gaane dekhta hoon aur Abhijeet umpire banega taaki koi cheating na kare." Daya said.

"Okay." All said in union.

Abhijeet stood near the group and Daya sat on a chair near the Mp3 player with his back at the group. He played the song. The players started to pass the pillow

 _ **Aati hai saans mein saans**_

 _ **Jab tum hote ho**_

 _ **Jab tum hote ho**_

 _ **Main jeeti hoon mere paas**_

 _ **Jab tum hote ho**_

 _ **Jab tum hote ho**_

 _ **Mera hasna pagal jaisa**_

 _ **Mera rona badal jaisa**_

 _ **Sab lagta hain mujhe khaas**_

 _ **Jab tum hote ho**_

 _ **Jab tum hote ho**_

The pillow stopped on Kabir. He sighed.

"Kabir sir, truth or dare?" Vivek asked.

"Dare!" he replied.

"Kabir ko dare main dunga." Rajat smirked.

"Thik hain!" he cooperated.

"Kabir, tum jaake apne dil ki baat use jaake keh do jo tujhe bohot pasand hain aur tu usse shaadi karna chahta hain." Rajat grinned.

"Hmm, Okay!" Kabir stood up and went near Nimisha.

He held her hand and made her stand. She was blushing badly. He looked in her eyes. He kneeled down and held his hand in front of her.

"Nimisha, I really love you. Tum zindagi ho meri. Mere dil ki har dhadkan pe sirf tumhaara hi naam likha hua hain. Kya tum meri life partner banogi?" he smiled and then looked at her.

"OMG! Nimi di haan keh do, please haan keh do." Lisha exclaimed.

"Come on Nimi haan keh do na!" Roohi shouted at which Nimisha blushed.

"Haan keh do na!" all yelled in union.

"Mere ghutne dard kar rahe hain Nimisha, jaldi se jawab de do." Kabir smiled at her.

Nimisha looked here and there at others then looked down and blushed. Then she looked at Kabir and gave her hand in his hands, "Yes!"

"WOW!" everyone shouted and clapped, both blushed badly.

"Chalo ab jaldi se sagaai ki date fix kardete hain." Daya teased.

"Par sir, sirf Kabir sir aur Nimisha ma'am ki sagaai nahi hogi, aur kisiki sagaai unke saath hogi." Nikhil said.

"Toh aur kiski?" Abhijeet asked confused about what Nikhil said.

"Rajat sir aur Kaira ma'am ki." Nikhil smirked and Rajat and Kaira blushed at his statement.

"Kya?" Kuki asked.

"Ek minute." Nikhil took out his mobile and showed them a video clip. It was a video clip of Rajat proposing Kaira in the café.

"Nik, tumhe kahan se mila yeh video." Shruti asked.

"Yeh actually mera aur Nikhil ka plan tha." Lisha smiled.

"Great plan tha." Aisha smiled.

"Accha hua tumne hi kuch kiya, warna main toh kuch karne ka soch rahi thi." Dr. Vini stated.

"Aap toh bas sochte hi rahiyega Dr. Vini, hum toh kaam nipta bhi dete hain." Nikhil winked.

"Are bas, game continue karte hain." Priti said.

All nodded and Daya played the music as the pillow passed through the players.

 _ **Tu hi toh jannat meri, Tu hi mera junoon**_

 _ **Tu hi to mannat meri, Tu hi rooh ka sukoon**_

 _ **Tu hi aakhion ki thandak, tu hi dil ki hai dastak**_

 _ **Aur kuch na janu mein, bas itna hi jaanu**_

 _ **Tujh mein rab dikhta hai**_

 _ **Yaara mein kya karu**_

 _ **Tujh mein rab dikhta hai**_

 _ **Yaara mein kya karu**_

 _ **Sajdhe sar jukhta hai**_

 _ **Yaara mein kya karu**_

 _ **Tujh mein rab dikhta hai**_

 _ **Yaara mein kya karu**_

When the music stopped, the pillow was in Vineet's hands.

"Chalo bhai Vineet bataao, Truth ya Dare?" Vivek asked.

"Umm", Vineet thought for a second, "Dare!" he said.

"Toh Vineet, tu aur Roohi mast dance kar, wo bhi couple dance." Nikhil suggested.

"Best idea Nik" Aisha supported.

Vineet stood up and went near Roohi, he held her hands and made her stand. Daya played the music.

 _ **Itni mohabbat karo na**_

 _ **Main doob na jaaun kahin**_

 _ **Waapas kinaare pe aana**_

 _ **Main bhool na jaaun kahin**_

 _ **Dekha jabse chehra tera**_

 _ **Main toh hafton se soya nahin**_

 _ **Bol do na zara**_

 _ **Dil mein jo hai chhipa**_

 _ **Main kisi se kahunga nahi**_

 _ **Main kisi se kahunga nahi**_

 _ **Mujhe neend aati nahi hai akele**_

 _ **Khawabon mein aaya karo**_

 _ **Nahi chal sakunga tumhare bina main**_

 _ **Mera tum sahara bano**_

 _ **Ik tumhe chahne ke alaawa**_

 _ **Aur kuch humse hoga nahi**_

 _ **Bol do na zara**_

 _ **Dil mein jo hai chhipa**_

 _ **Main kisi se kahunga nahi**_

 _ **Main kisi se kahunga nahi**_

 _ **Hamari kami tumko mehsoos hogi**_

 _ **Bhiga dengi jab baarishein**_

 _ **Main bhar kar ke laaya hoon**_

 _ **Aankhon mein apni**_

 _ **Adhuri si kuch khwahishein**_

 _ **Rooh se chahne wale aashiq**_

 _ **Baatein jismon ki karte nahin**_

 _ **Bol do na zara**_

 _ **Dil mein jo hai chhipa**_

 _ **Main kisi se kahunga nahi**_

 _ **Bol do na zara**_

 _ **Dil mein jo hai chhipa**_

 _ **Main kisi se kahunga nahi**_

 _ **Main kisi se kahunga nahi**_

The dance ended and everyone clapped. They continued the game and now chance came on Priti.

"Priti, batao Truth ya Dare?" Kavin asked her.

"Truth!" Priti replied.

"Hmm, toh Priti se sawaal kaun pochega?" Vivek asked.

"Main!" Palak stood up.

"Palak baithke bhi sawaal poocha jaa sakta hain." Abhijeet said.

"Opps, sorry!" Palak sat down, "Pri, apne latest crush ke baaremein bataao." She smirked.

"Mere koi crush vrush nahi hain." Priti said.

"Main jaanti hoon, wo kaun hain?" Palak teased her. "Main batadu?"

"Nahi nahi, main batati hoon." She said irritated by Palak's teasing.

"Good." Palak said and winked at Shruti at this Shruti gave her thumbs up.

"Actually, yeh baat uss time ki hain jab main 7th std mein new school join ki thi. Humaare 'C' section tha, sabse intelligent students ka class. Humaare class mein ek ladka tha." She was cut by ringing of a phone.

"Sorry, main abhi aaya." It was Dushyant'cell so he picked it up and went outside.

"Wo ladka humaare class ka sabse intelligent ladka tha, mujhe wo tabse pasand that jabse maine use samjha, 7th standard ke ending mein." She said a faint red colour appearing across her cheeks. "7th se 10th standard mein aise kuch pal beetein mere uslle saath ki mera uske loye crush kab mad love mein badal gaya wo mujhe pata hi nahi chala! Maine pure 4 saalon mein usse sirf 3 baar baat ki thi aur naahi usne kabhi mujhse baat ki. Infact, use uske friends kisi aur ladki ke naam se chidate the, mujhe lagta tha ki uski already koi gf hain aur main bohot sad hoti thi. Fir maine socha, ki uski koi gf ho ya na ho, mera uske liye pyaar kadhi kam nahi hoga." Priti stated and the girls made an 'Aww' sound.

"10th mein boards ka result lagne ke dusre din main aur Shru school mein teachers ko mithaai baatne ke liye gaye the tab meri aur uski aakhri mulaakat hui thi, mulakaat kya maine use us din aakhri baar dekha tha. Uske baad 2 saalon tak use nahi dekha." Tears formed in her eyes, "Wo 2 saal maine kaise bitaaye mujhe mera pata hain. Ek din naji guzarta tha ki main roti nahi thi uski yaad mein. Fir 12th ke results ke baad ek din mujhe meri friend ka call aaya." Her face lit up. "Usne mujhe reunion ke baaremein bataya and that moment was the happiest moment for me. The day of the reunion was the best say in my whole life. Itne saalon ke baad wo mere itne kareeb tha ki meri heart beats bohot badh gayi thi, I was shaking badly and main apne aapko blush karne se bohot rok rahi thi. Bas uske baad se aaj tak main use kabhi nahi dekha. Uske baad main engineering ke liye kahi aur chali gayi aur wo Chennai. Uska number mere paas bohot saalon tak tha but use call ya msg karne ki meri kadhi himmat nahi hui. Ab toh uska wo number bhi change hogaya hain. Par itne saalon mein mera uske liye pyaar kabhi kam nahi hua. Aaj tak mera ek bhi boyfriend nahi hain aur maine kabhi socha bhi nahi, meri bohot si friends mujhe kehti thi ki itne ladke tujhe propose kkarte hain aur tu unhe mana kar deti hain aur kitna wait karegi? Abhi bhi unhe main yeh kehti hu ki" She looked up and said-

" _ **The worst part of the life is waiting, but the best part of life is having someone worth waiting for."**_

She smiled, her eyes still moist from the memories. She was working so hard to keep her Poker Face but she failed whenever the name of **that** boy was mentioned.

No one spoke anything because it was her birthdayannd they didn't want to hurt her. Dushyant came inside.

"Sorry wo Rani ka call tha." He apologised annd everyonelooked at him with a question mark on their faces about this Rani except Kavin.

"Rani humaari choti behen hain." Kavin informed and then everyone looked in surprise. He understood and said, "Actually, main aur Dushyant chachere bhai hain aur Rani uski sagi choti behen hain. Dushyant ek saal bada hain mujhse." Kavin stated and others made an 'Ohh' sound signalling that they understood.

Daya continued the song and the pillow was being passed. The chance cane on Dushyant.

"Dushu tu gaana ga." Kavin suggested.

"Abe nahi yaar, usse aacha maths ke problems solve karna accha lagta hain mujhe." He said.

Then everyone akzed him badly to sing a song but he refused. So finally all turned to thhe birthday girls to ask him to sing a song.

"Please Dushyant sir, gaaiye na gaana." Priti pleaded.

"Accha thik hain." He said.

He then thought for a while which song to sing and then finally started.

 _ **Tumse Milne Ki Tamanna**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hai Pyar Ka Irada Hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aur Ek Wada Hain Jaanam**_

 _ **Tumse Milne Ki Tamanna**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hai Pyar Ka Irada Hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aur Ek Wada Hain Jaanam**_

 _ **Jo Kabhi Hum Mile**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Toh Zamana Dekhega Apna Pyar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **O Mere Yaar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **O Mere Yaa**_ _ **r**_

 _ **Tumse Milne Ki Tamanna**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hai Pyar Ka Irada Hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aur Ek Wada Hain Jaanam**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jo Kabhi Hum Mile**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Toh Zamana Dekhega Apna Pyar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **O Mere Yaar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **O Mere Yaar**_

 _ **Tumse Milne Ki Tamanna**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hai Pyar Ka Irada Hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aur Ek Wada Hain Jaana**_ _ **m**_

 _ **Main Shayar Nahi Deewana Nahi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main Aashiq Nahi Parwana Nahi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main Shayar Nahi Deewana Nahi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main Aashiq Nahi Parwana Nahi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mili Jabse Nazar Tabse Jaan-E-Jigar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mili Jabse Nazar Tabse Jaan-E-Jigar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main Ho Gaya Deewana**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main Ho Gaya Deewana**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ab Jaane Kya Hoga Jaan-E-Jana**_

 _ **Tumse Milne Ki Tamanna**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hai Pyar Ka Irada Hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aur Ek Wada Hain Jaanam**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tumse Milne Ki Tamanna**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hai Pyar Ka Irada Hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aur Ek Wada Hain Jaanam**_

 _ **Kya Pata Phir Kaha Kab Mulaakat Ho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Woh Haseena Se Phir Dil Ki Baat Ho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kya Pata Phir Kaha Kab Mulaakat Ho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Woh Haseena Se Phir Dil Ki Baat Ho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Uske Jaisi Haseen Maine Dekhi Nahi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Uske Jaisi Haseen Maine Dekhi Nahi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rokega Kya Zamana Maine Dil Mein Hai Thana**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mujhko Use Hai Abhi Apna Banana**_

 _ **Tumse Milne Ki Tamanna**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hai Pyar Ka Irada Hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aur Ek Wada Hain Jaanam**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tumse Milne Ki Tamanna**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hai Pyar Ka Irada Hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aur Ek Wada Hain Jaanam**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jo Kabhi Hum Mile**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Toh Zamana Dekhega Apna Pyar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **O Mere Yaar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **O Mere Yaar**_

 _ **Tumse Milne Ki Tamanna**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hai Pyar Ka Irada Hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aur Ek Wada Hain Jaanam**_

It was his favourite song 'cause he was also waiting for the girl of his dreams and wanted to tell her that he loves her a lot.

Everyone clapped at his beautiful voice.

"Yaar Salman ka hi gaana tha!" Kavin frowned.

"Kavin sir, Dushyant sir ne bohot accha gaya and waise bhi yeh gaana Pri ka bohot favourite hain. Kyun Pri?" Shruti praised him.

"Haan and sir waakai mein bohotaccha gaaya aapne." Priti to praised him.

"Waise yeh gaana **usi** special ladki ke liye tha na? Tere class waali?" Kavin asked teasing him and hiting him with his elbow.

"Kavin! Chup kar." Dushyant gave him a dead glare.

"Chalo ab bohot late ho raha hain, game ki ending Shruti ke gaane se hogi." Abhijeet said and everyone supported him.

"Okay." Shruti nodded.

 _ **Yeh Dil Toh Mila Hain Sirf Tujhe Pyar Karne Ke Liye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeh Aankhe Milee Hain Bas Teraa Didar Karne Ke Liye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tauba Meree Tauba Socha Bhee Nahee Tha, Aisa Hal Hoga Ishk Me**_

 _ **Yeh Dil Toh Mila Hain Sirf Tujhe Pyar Karne Ke Liye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeh Aankhe Milee Hain Bas Teraa Didar Karne Ke Liye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tauba Meree Tauba Socha Bhee Nahee Tha, Aisa Hal Hoga Ishk Me**_

 _ **Yeh Dil Toh Mila Hain Sirf Tujhe Pyar Karne Ke Liye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeh Aankhe Milee Hain Bas Teraa Didar Karne Ke Liye**_

 _ **Kyo Jane Kyo Yu Lagee Lagan, Badla Meraa Bekhabar Hain Mann**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ishk Kaa Hain Yeh Kaunsa Makam, Naa Miley Yaha Ek Pal Aaram**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bechain Karne Laga Hain Yeh Divanapan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeh Dhadkam Milee Hain Sirf Tujhe Pyar Kare Ke Liye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeh Aankhe Milee Hain Bas Teraa Didar Karne Ke Liye**_

Vivek started singing here as he remembered Tasha. It was the song that touched his heart as he had been alone ever since she left him.

 _ **Pyar Ke Galee Khwab Kaa Shehar Har Jagah Tujhe Dekhe Najar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jor Naa Chale Jasbat Par De Diya Tujhe Jano Jigar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tere Bina Abb Toh Mushkil Hain Ai Meraa Gujar**_

 _ **Yeh Sanse Milee Hain Sirf Tujhe Pyar Karne Ke Liye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeh Aankhe Milee Hain Bas Teraa Didar Karne Ke Liye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tauba Meree Tauba Socha Bhee Nahee Tha, Aisa Hal Hoga Ishk Me**_

 _ **Yeh Dil Toh Mila Hain Sirf Tujhe Pyar Karne Ke Liye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sirf Tujhe Pyar Karne Ke Liye**_.

Everyone felt sad for Vivek but he smiled. Then everyone gave gifts to the birthday girls and left. The big day came to an end and Priti wrote in her diary about it.

* * *

the longest chapter. Sorry for the wait. My clg has started and I am living in a hostel soi get less time to write stories.


End file.
